theamazingworldofgumballfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Как прекрасно жить
Как прекрасно жить (англ. Life Can Make You Smile) — песня Гамбола, исполненная во время депрессии в серии "Депрессия". Русская версия= :Гамбол ::Вот он, я. Мне не знакома грусть. ::Весь из себя такой счастливый, ничего не боюсь. ::Есть ноги, глазки, ушки, зубки. Посмотрите на них. ::Есть шесть средних пальцев и ещё два больших. ::Как прекрасно жить! ::Оглянись, и ты поймёшь, о чём тебе поём. Ты слышишь: ::Как прекрасно жить! ::Потому всегда я весел, не забочусь ни о чём! ::Холодный душ, и я уже забыл о сне, ::Хоть в ванной занавеска приклеилась к спине. ::Апельсиновый сок, он полезен, это плюс. ::Но вот почистил зубы я, во рту противный вкус. ::Люблю букет цветов, но пчёл он привлекал всегда. ::И аллергия, вот ещё одна беда. ::А видеоигры — вот моя большая страсть, ::Но через час игры, бежать мне нужно в санчасть. ::Как же трудно жить! ::Смотри, ты поймёшь, о чём тебе поём. ::Как же трудно жить! ::Мне надоело делать вид, что не забочусь ни о чём. ::А игра сложна: её нельзя никак понять. ::Какие трудные проблемы мне приходиться решать: ::Заливает экран, интернет тормозит ::И кусочек льда никак стакан не охладит, ::На кухне сломан кран, скрипит несмазаная дверь. ::Как я устал, я даже выгляжу как зверь! ::Как противно жить! ::И становится противней день ото дня. Смотрите: ::Как противно жить! ::И даже эта песня достала меня! |-| Оригинальная версия= :Гамбол ::Look at me as I'm standing here ::I've got happy on my face, I've got nothing to fear! ::I've got my legs, eyes, ears, my teeth and gums ::I've got six working fingers and opposable thumbs ::Life can make you smile! ::Oh well look around and you'll see it everywhere, I said ::Life can make you smile! ::So I carry on smiling 'cause I haven't got a care! ::A power-shower can lift you from a rut ::Although the shower curtain keeps a-sticking to my butt ::I love an orange juice, so I fill it to the brim ::But after cleaning my teeth, the taste is pretty grim ::I love the scent of flowers, but so do all the bees ::And the pollen, Sneezes brings out my allergies ::And video games will always stop me feeling glum ::Though after an hour, they start to hurt my thumbs ::Life can be a trial! ::Look around and you'll see it everywhere! ::Life can be a trial! ::But I'll try to get through it and pretend that I don't care ::But this game's too hard, I got stuck on level eight ::That ain't the only thing about it that I hate! ::I've got the sun on the screen and the net's too slow, ::And the ice has diluted down my soda, don't you know? ::And there's the dripping faucet and the creaking door ::Man I'm so exhausted, I can't take it anymore! ::Why is life so vile?! ::Look around you, it's out to bring you down, I said ::Why is life so vile?! ::And even this song has become annoying now! Интересные факты *Эта песня является пародией на песню Фаррелла Уильямса "Happy". en:Life Can Make You Smile Категория:Песни третьего сезона